


How Will I Know?

by complicatedships



Category: Blindspot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedships/pseuds/complicatedships
Summary: My version of what happens the morning after Tasha and Reade's first night together in 3x22.





	How Will I Know?

   Reade stands in the doorway of his bedroom admiring the view. The sun is shining through the half-parted curtains, illuminating Tasha's skin. He is overwhelmed with gratitude and relief. Tasha has had a rough couple of years and it's good to see her peacefully resting. He watches the rise and fall of her chest, longing to hold her again, but not wanting to wake her. He glances at the clock on his nightstand, it's already 8:00 am. Chances are he will be getting called into work shortly. He makes his way to the dresser mirror to adjust his tie but stops midway to pick up Tasha's clothes. He folds her pants and undershirt and lays them at the foot of the bed. Reade grabs her jacket from the other side of the bed and something falls from her pocket. He expects it to be an old receipt or something, but it's not even close, it's a _plane ticket_. Reade draws in a sharp breath and freezes. What is she doing with a plane ticket? It's dated for today, later in the evening. Filled with confusion and fear, his hands begin to tremble. What were her intentions last night? He was under the impression she had _finally_ let herself feel. His chest aches at the thought of her leaving again.

  The smell of coffee lingers in the air, he set the timer a while ago knowing Tasha would be up soon. He tucked the ticket back into her pocket and draped her jacket on the bedpost. He forgot to check where she's taking off to, and he's not so sure he should ask her. Reade continues to do what he does best, take care of her. Maybe if he shows her how he'll treat her every single morning, it'll change her mind. He makes her a cup of coffee and sets it on the nightstand next to the bed. Tasha shifts around in the sheets and looks up at him through misplaced strands of hair. “Good morning.” she smiles, pulling herself into a sitting position. Reade sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes her hair to the side, “Good morning, sleepy head.” He kisses her gently, “I made you some coffee.” He reaches over and hands Tasha her cup. She inhales the scent of it, checking to see if Reade did it right this time. “Perfect.” She sighs, bringing the cup to her lips. Unable to sit still any longer, Reade stands up and straightens out his clothes. “I'm probably going to have to leave soon. I set a towel out if you want to shower.” He shoves his hands in his pockets to hide his nervousness. Tasha looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, “Already?” Even though she didn't say it, he knows she wants him to lay down with her for a little while longer.

   It dawns on him, he can't just let the plane ticket go. He has to ask, he'd be an idiot not to. Reade climbs into bed and wraps his arm around Tasha. Her skin is smooth and soft and although he has never held her this way before last night, it feels so familiar-like home. She lays her head in the crevice of his neck, and he takes in her aroma. He gives himself a minute to relax before posing the question. “Can I ask you something?” Reade speaks softly, almost in a whisper. He doesn't want to fight with her or scare her. “What is it?” Tasha hugs him a little tighter, giving reassurance. “Where are you going this evening?” The world around them comes to a standstill, Tasha tenses up from head to toe. Within seconds, a palpable tension severs the air, she's been caught, and she knows it. “Why? What's up?” She speaks through her teeth, holding onto the small hope that Reade hasn't found out about her plan. Reade takes a deep jagged breath, it hurts to even think about this, and now he has to talk about it. “I,  _uh,_ I found your plane ticket.” He chokes on his words. Tasha springs up from the bed in a panic. She scrambles with the sheets, suddenly in a hurry to get out of there. “What were you doing in my jacket pocket?” She asks, grabbing her clothes from the foot of the bed. Reade sits up calmly and meets her at the end of the bed. He'll be damned if he lets her walk out of here with the intent not to come back. “I was picking up your clothes and it fell out. Where are you going? Why are you leaving?” He tries to keep himself under control, not wanting to put her under too much pressure. But he has so many questions. Had she even thought about what this would do to him?

 Tasha stands up and gives him a look of defeat, “It doesn't matter.” Before she could leave the room, Reade grabs her arm and stands in front of her. He looks into her eyes, that are glossy with tears, in attempt to put himself in her shoes. All he can think about is the fear exploding through his veins. What if he hadn't found the ticket, and she left? She wasn't going to tell him where she was going, she wasn't going to say goodbye. “ _Yes_ , it does. You were going to leave and you weren't going to say anything. Why did you come here last night? Do you have any idea how _destroyed_ I would be if you just disappeared after that?” He can feel a knot growing in the back of his throat and tears burning in his eyes. Tasha remains still, stunned by his emotional reaction. She's never been good with confrontation, and she's unable to dig herself out of this hole. “Reade..” Her voice trails off as she tries to find the right words. “Maybe this isn't the right time... For us I mean.” She looks down at her feet, unable see the pain in his eyes any longer. Tasha is almost certain this is for the best. Reade scoffed at her ridiculous conclusion. “Not the right time? Jesus Tasha, you can't keep doing this.” He let go of her arm and shudders. Is this really happening again? Reade's phone rings: once..twice..three times. “You should probably get that.” Tasha crosses her arms over her chest and sways.“It can wait.” Reade snaps, impatiently waiting for Tasha to explain herself. “You told me you loved me,” Reade chuckles, “not once but twice. How am I supposed to believe you?” Tasha sighs, “ _You don't understand_ -” Reade cuts her off, his voice raspy, “You're right, I _don't_ understand because you won't explain it to me.” Reade's emotions spiral out of control as tears cascade down his face. Tasha squirms before becoming more vulnerable, “I'm scared.” Her voice cracks, when Reade cries, she cries. Reade places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer, their bodies only centimeters apart. He tilts her head up towards his, “You don't have to run anymore.” Tasha squeezes her eyes shut and purses her lips, “I'm not running from you. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I can't tell you why. Can you just trust me, please?” "This isn't fair, you can't just _leave_." Reade struggles with the fact that she _has_ to go. What's so important she has to drop everything and leave? "I'm sorry, Reade. I understand if you don't want to wait anymore. I'll see you before I go, okay?" She wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Reade runs out of things to argue, she's made up her mind. Tasha steps back and studies him before walking towards the door. "Tash?" Reade calls out. Tasha looks over her shoulder, "Yeah?" "Be careful." They exchange a small smile and he watches her walk away. He continues to stare blankly at the door, wondering what he's supposed to do next.


End file.
